


This Was My Temporary Home

by Ironman_out_keele



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: (mildly), Bruce Needs a Hug, Carrie Underwood song mentioned, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Home Sweet Home, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, agruing, bruce doesn't understand why everyone wants him, but happy ending!, i'm gonna get more cavities because of this!, in general, shitty lives, so much freaking fluff, ya know what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were arguing again, only instead of the usual banter on how dangerous a project might be (and those are often), they're arguing about how dangerous Bruce really is (Bruce) or is not (Tony).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was My Temporary Home

They were arguing again, only instead of the usual banter on how dangerous a project might be (and those are often), they're arguing about how dangerous Bruce is or isn't.

"You don't get it do you Bruce?! You're not dangerous to me, Tasha or Clint! Fuck even Jane and Darcy are more dangerous than you and they fucking adore you and your alter ego!! We're not afraid of you!! Get it through your thick ass skull, dammit!!" Tony yelled at the red face Bruce.

Bruce growled before pulling his hair and turning to glare at Tony. He huffed before turning away from the mechanic, pacing back and forth to both calm himself and to understand why.

Why did this idiotic genius invited him, Bruce Banner, to live with The Avengers and Co.?

He knew that Thor can handle the other guy, but what about Natasha and Clint? Heck, even Tony and Darcy, with the suit and taser (it's charged enough to knock the Hulk off his ass) as defensive weapons, are still in danger around him. They're fucking newborns compared to the other guy!!

"Tony, I am dangerous and I could hurt everyone here. Yes, Thor and Veronica can hold up against me, but the rest of you I could hurt with a fucking pinkie from the other guy! What's gonna happen when something explodes in my vicinity and he's out and you're in the room with others and you CAN'T reach the suit? Jane could die! I'm gon-" Bruce spoke, a noticeable note of fear and anger lacing his voice. His eyes were misting up from the amount of frustration he felt with Tony.

"Bruce! Listen to me, the green bean likes me with and without the suit. Calls me his 'shiny-Tony' and that's fucking adorable. He listens to me. He has not hurt me yet and he never will hurt me. Do you understand?" Tony spoke calmly and firmly, hands grasping Bruce's shoulders as he looked into Bruce's eyes without a lick of fear in them.

Bruce flinched back, breaking the hold on his shoulders as he backed away, muttering things like; 'H-how does he still care after everything I've done' and 'Oh no. No no nonono... I can't, I don't wanna- No! Hush Banner. Hush. He'll never do tha-' and the real kicker to Tony, 'He doesn't like you like that...does he?'

"Why do you want me here so badly?! I'm a danger to everyone in this tower! Why?!" Bruce yelled at Tony. He just wanted to understand why Tony wanted him around. Everyone else had a reason to keep him around, so what was Tony's.

"Because we're friends. That's what friends do. You deserve so much and I want to give you a home where you can feel safe for once in your life." Tony spoke gently as he fiddled with his hands and slowly walk towards Bruce, not wanting to irritate him more than he already was.

"I care about you, Bruce." He whispered

"NO!! You're lying!" Bruce yelped as he backed up and turned to the wall behind him. One of his hands went through his hair, tugging at it so he could remember that this isn't a dream, that this is real. The other went to wipe his eyes where tears were pouring out freely.

Once he realized that Tony said he cared about him, he sniffed and rubbed his eyes before turning around to look at Tony.

Tony was watching Bruce carefully, not knowing what the reaction would be because if his words. He saw Bruce's shoulders shake and heard a few sniffles, which broke Tony's heart.

"Oh Bruce..." He whispered as ge walked over, only to stop when Bruce turned around, looking at him with those broken puppy eyes and Tony choked, feeling the burn of oncoming tears. Before he could envelop the scruffy doctor, he was stopped by the broken voice before him.

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"Bruce... I don't want anyone to touch you. To threaten you or to hurt you. I want to protect one of my friends, one of them who actually understands me, for me! Not as Ironman, not as the billionaire or Howard's kid. Just Tony. I want to protect you from the unnecessary pain and hatred of the world," his voice cracked and a traitorous tear slipped out if his eye.

"Please don't go...I-I don't want you to leave me...I-I'm scared of being alone again. You're my closest friend, someone who understands and won't judge me like everyone else. This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong, windows and rooms that I'm passing through, this is just a stop on where I'm going I'm not afraid because I know that this is my temporary home. You're my home. I feel safe and loved by you..." Sniffing and voice cracking, Tony turned to leave because he knew he wasn't wanted by the man.

The usually eccentric man stunned Bruce with the words he uttered. Keening quietly, he ran towards the man before him before spinning him around and landing his lips on the other man's chapped lips.

A few seconds later, he slowly pulled away to gauge Tony's reaction. Seeing shock, relief and happiness in Tony's eyes, Bruce pulled him in a tight hug and started to mumble in Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, please don't leave me. I-I'm afraid of what will happen if you die or get bored with me... An-and please be patient, it's been years since I've done this and the past isn't a good note of what to do here. I really care for you. It also helps that Hulk likes you too, being his little light. Thank you." Bruce finished with a quick peck to the lips, cheeks and forehead, before resting his own against it with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

Tony looked at the peacefully man before him, a crooked smile appearing without his consent, a deep sense of calm happiness thrumming through his being, something he hasn't felt since the passing of Edwin Jarvis.

Finally, they found their home in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guess the song right, i'll try to announce you in the next chapter/story i publish. Your choice too. Come on!! Realise the comments and kudos and stuff cuz mamma loves 'em.


End file.
